The present invention relates generally to snowshoes and more particularly to such snowshoes that are highly maneuverable in rough terrain.
Snowshoes are probably one of the oldest forms of snow transportation known to man. Still, their construction has not changed significantly over the centuries. Old styles were made of wooden frames with rawhide ribbing and leather or cloth bindings. Scarcity of natural materials and increased cost of labor have made the original forms extremely expensive.
There are several types and variations of snowshoes used for various purposes and snow conditions. Long, narrow snowshoes are used typically in open relatively flat areas where speed is more important than maneuverability. Shorter, flat snowshoes are often used more in steep, brushy country where more maneuverability is required. The toe end of a flat snowshoe can be kicked into the snow on a steep hillside to provide a "toe hold" that can bear the weight of the wearer, where upwardly curved snowshoes would fail.
The length of a snowshoe has a significant effect on maneuverability. Longer snowshoes must be handled with a technique similar to skis and will not allow the wearer to move freely in confined areas.
In response to the maneuverability problem, a series of "bearpaw" types of snowshoes have been developed. "Bearpaw" snowshoes are substantially wider and shorter than the regular "Maine" or "Michigan" types. The "bearpaw" form varies, though the typical configuration is wide and oblong in the intended direction of travel. Thus, the maneuverability problem still remains due to the shoe length.
Modern construction materials have been adapted to snowshoe configurations in recent years. Lightweight metal frames are now in common use with nylon or neoprene webbing and bindings. Plastic snowshoes are also known. The basic snowshoe configuration, however, has remained relatively unchanged, along with inherent maneuverability problems.
The present snowshoe incorporates functional design and materials in a unique manner to produce a significant improvement in snowshoe maneuverability and affordability. The overall shape of the present snowshoe is circular as opposed to oblong. The bindings are near the center of the circular configuration. The wearer can thus turn in any direction without excessive manipulation of the snowshoe. Furthermore, outer edges of the present snowshoe are downturned rather than being flat or upturned as previously known, to allow a greater bite into the snow for climbing or descending steep areas. The present snowshoe can be formed economically from available material such as rubber tire casings and innertubes.